1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card connector for use in an IC card and a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of portable computers, digital cameras and the like recently developed work with an IC card or memory card.
During use, such an IC card is inserted into a socket of a host machine such as a personal computer. The contact points of the IC card are electrically connected via a connector to a circuit board of the personal computer.
Typical connectors that establish the connection of the contact points are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7-8968 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7-8969, and are shown in FIG. 11.
FIG. 11 shows a connector 81 having a plurality of cantilever contacts 80. The housing 82 of the connector 81 includes a slider 83 that moves along with the sliding motion of the connector relative to a host apparatus, for engagement or disengagement motion, a coil spring 84 for returning the slider 83 to its current position, and a curved lever (not shown) for transmitting to the slider 83 the engagement and disengagement of the connector with the host apparatus.
The pressure portion (not shown) of the lever at its one end is projected outside and the other end of the lever is engaged with a curved lever guide (not shown) of the slider 83 so that the lever, inclined with respect to the direction of movement of the slider 83, advances and recedes in its curved configuration kept.
When the connector is engaged with the host apparatus, the slider 83 is moved by the lever, releasing the cantilever contact 80 to let the contact 80 itself project on its own elasticity out of the housing 82. When the connector is disengaged from the host apparatus, the coil spring 84 returns the slider 83 to its original position, permitting the one end of the lever to be projected outside, and forcing the cantilever contact 80 to be receded into the housing 82 against its own elasticity.
FIG. 11 also shows a first connector 85, a connector terminal 86, a contact retraction hole 87, a contact 88, a lead portion 89, a horizontal portion 90, a cover 91, an insulating block 92, a groove 93, a second pressure groove 94, a spring socket 95, and a flange portion 96.
IC card connectors such as memory card connectors are divided into two types: one is built into the IC card and the other is mounted on a portable computer, a digital camera or the like. The market demands the thinnest possible IC card connector.
It is more and more common practice to connect and disconnect the IC card, to and from its host apparatus without bothering switching off power to it before and after the use of the IC card, respectively. In such a case, to protect the IC card, the connection sequence for the contact points on the IC card needs to be defined for connection and disconnection (in sequence operation).
In the above prior art, however, the cantilever contact (brush) 80 moves in a (z) direction perpendicular to the direction (x-y direction) of insertion of the IC card to put itself in contact with a contact of the IC card. A mechanism for moving the cantilever contact (brush) 80 in the z direction is thus required, and furthermore, since the cantilever contact (brush) 80 moves in the z direction, a space for accommodating such a movement is required. This presents a difficulty making the design of the connector compact.
Since a number of cantilever contacts (brushes) 80 are moved in the z direction, a stronger force is required to move then and thus connecting or disconnecting the connector requires a relatively heavy push or pull.